The First Twenty-Four (Open SYOT)
by unflattering
Summary: After the rebellion was stopped, the hunger games began. In order to prevent a rebellion from happening again, twenty-four people are chosen, between the ages of 12 and 18 to fight in a battle to the death. Two are chosen from each district, a male and a female, but only one person out of all of them will emerge from the arena, victorious. [OPEN SYOT]
1. Author's Note

**Authors Note:**

Hello there! I am unflattering and this is going to be a SYOT for the First Hunger Games. Sure, it may be a bit cliché to do the first Hunger Games, but I plan to do several different SYOT games. As a side note, this is my second attempt at this story and the first time i attempted it, I was very distracted by my personal life. Anyways, here is the necessary information for this SYOT I am hosting.

* * *

**Necessary Information:**

• I will be accepting any tributes that are sent my way, as long as the form on my profile is used.

• Please send the form in a PM, titled like this [D1M - Sparkle McSparkles] but of course use your own tributes information.

• Everyone may send three tributes in, and you may take both tributes of a district.

• I may bend the personality of the tributes slightly, to fit my writing style, but that is all.

• The winner will not be due to my favoritism, but of course, I will take into consideration the favorites of the readers.

• There will be sponsors, and you can earn points to buy things to sponsor tributes, whether or not they are your own, from the store I have set up. You will be able to earn points in many ways, from answering trivia questions, to simply leaving a review.

• I will update once a week, usually on the weekdays, but may update more/less depending on my schedule.

• Feel free to PM me any questions!

* * *

I will start this as soon as I have both District 1 tributes, and won't continue until the next district is filled. If it comes to update day and a spot is not filled, I will do some other POV.

Thank you, and may the odds be ever in your favor.


	2. Sponsor System

**Sponsor System**

* * *

**How You Can Earn Points:**

▪ Submitting one tribute gives you twenty (20) points, submitting two gives you thirty (30) total points, and submitting three gives you forty (40) total points.

▪ Write a short review for five (5) points.

▪ Write a longer, more thoughtful review for ten (10) points.

▪ Answer the daily trivia question, located at the bottom of the most recently updated chapter **correctly** for fifteen (15) points. An attempt, or an **incorrect **answer gives you five (5) points.

▪ Each day your tribute lasts, you will receive ten (10) points.

* * *

**Things You Can Buy:**

Food:

▪ Basic piece of fruit (Apple, Banana, Orange, Grapes) - 2 points

▪ Piece of 'exotic' fruit (Kiwi, Dragonfruit, Blueberries, Raspberries, Strawberries, Pomegranate) - 4 points

▪ Package of crackers - 5 points

▪ Package of dried fruit or beef - 8 points

▪ Metal 24 oz Water Bottle (Empty) - 10 points

▪ Metal 24 oz Water Bottle (Full) - 15 points

▪ Cooked piece of meat {Cold} (Beef, Chicken, Pork) - 15 points

▪ Cooked piece of meat {Warm} (Beef, Chicken, Pork) - 20 points

▪ Hot Soup (Random type) - 20 points

▪ 12 Capitol Rolls (Fine and Fluffy White Bread) - 25 points

▪ 12 District 1 Rolls (Fine White Bread Topped with Edible Glitter) - 25 points

▪ 12 District 2 Rolls (Dark and Rectangular Whole Meal Roll) - 25 points

▪ 12 District 3 Rolls (Bite-Sized Square Shape Rolls) - 25 points

▪ 12 District 4 Rolls (Salty, Fish-Shaped Bread Made With Seaweed and Green Tinted) - 25 points

▪ 12 District 5 Rolls (Slightly Burned, Lightning Bolt Shaped Bread) - 25 points

▪ 12 District 6 Rolls (Dense Tire-Shaped Rolls) - 25 points

▪ 12 District 7 Rolls (Smoky Flavored Rolls with Pretzel Salt on Top) - 25 points

▪ 12 District 8 Rolls (Thin, Brittle Rolls with Spices and Honey) - 25 points

▪ 12 District 9 Rolls (Whole Grain Rolls Topped with Oats and Almonds) - 25 points

▪ 12 District 10 Rolls (Dense Rolls with Beef Baked Inside) - 25 points

▪ 12 District 11 Rolls (Crescent-Shaped Rye Bread Sprinkled with Grain) - 25 points

▪ 12 District 12 Rolls (Flat Dense Loaves, or Drop Biscuits, Both Made From Tesserae Grain) - 25 points

Other Supplies:

▪ Roll of Bandages - 10 points

▪ Bottle of 12 Painkillers - 15 points

▪ Empty Backpack - 15 points

▪ 15 ft. of Rope - 25 points

▪ Thin Blanket - 25 points

▪ Waterproof Packaging of Any Size - 25 points

▪ Thick Blanket - 30 points

▪ Fishing Net - 30 points

▪ Fire Starter - 30 points

▪ New Tribute Jacket or Pants - 30 points

▪ Sleeping Bag - 35 points

▪ Tent - 40 points

▪ First-Aid Kit - 40 points

▪ Spile - 40 points

▪ Ten 30 Minute Effect Vials (Use Revealed Later) - 30 points

▪ Ten 1 Hour Effect Vials (Use Revealed Later) - 50 points

Weapons:

▪ 10 Throwing Stars - 20

▪ Dagger - 25

▪ Quiver of 20 Arrows - 25

▪ Bow - 25

▪ 6 Throwing Knives - 30

▪ Sais - 30

▪ Axe - 35

▪ Blow Dart Gun - 40

▪ Machete - 45

▪ Sword - 45

▪ Mace - 50

▪ Katana - 50

▪ Trident - 60

**MORE LIKELY TO BE ADDED**

* * *

**Sponsors and Points:**

N/A


End file.
